supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lan seiyng
Lan seiyng (ล้าน เสียง) |singer = Galvantula, Pee Saderd |sang = 2016 |language = Thai |length = 3:00 |objects = Guitar, microphone |genre = Luk thung, pop, pop rock, rock |appearances = IndyVision Song Contest 2016 |place = Indianapolis, United States }} Lan seiyng (English: A Million Voices) (Thai: ล้าน เสียง) is a song by the Russian duo of Galvantula and the Russian national IndyCar team captain P Saderd. The song will represent Russia in the 2016 IndyVision Song Contest, the first ever Thai language song represented by a country outside Thailand. The song was the winning song of the IndyVision Song Contest 2016, having received the most 12 points from each country in the final including Thailand, with 20 countries giving Russia 12 points. Semifinal Lan seiyng, representing Russia by Bug/Electric type Pokemon Galvantula and Thai Russian Pee Saderd will be performed first on the second semifinal. The song is considered to be the favourite to win the Contest, despite prior to the Contest, one of the representatives, Pee Saderd, is on a 11-match winning streak (having two straight titles and winning the Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans and the 2016 BATC Champions League). Lan seiyng will be performed first in the second semifinal, just before Australia with Wario's song "The Orange Tea". Despite not participating, Thailand have decided to only give the points to Russia if they qualify for the final from the semifinal. As expected, Takkatan Chonlada, Tai Orathai and Pai Pongsatorn gave Russia's Lan seiyng 12 points because of the high usage of the guitar and the voice by Galvantula. Russia was given 12 points from 14 countries out of 22 that voted: Australia, Belarus, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Canada, China PR, Colombia, Croatia, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Honduras, Serbia, Sweden and Thailand. Points given: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Final Russia will perform 26th, the last in the grand final on October 8. At the end, Russia won the Contest, allowing them to host the IndyVision Song Contest 2017. Video The song begins with the entire Russia national IndyCar team's 2017 IndyCar Series squad, then when the song starts the other members of the team leave the stage. The Luk thung dancers appear on the stage while the two are performing; unlike a normal luk thung concert. Unlike the majority of Phai Pongsatorn and Tai Orathai's songs, this song is considered to be the Luk thung music in Thailand despite the song being in Russia and not in Thailand. During the first minute, the song begins with some of the music from Monkan Kankoon's 7th album coming out days after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, in which Saderd and Galvantula finished 8th. After the first chorus, the two begin singing together in the Thai language with the first verse being "Jee hoy". Lyrics Normal version Galvantula: Tee kwarm kid mee chow mai Kid teung chun mae kid teung jung fak tee lom Pee Saderd: Bahn chun tee fan mee kow With the Thai alphabet Trivia *Russia's song uses a guitar for a reason; the captain is represented. *This is the only song all Contest a guitar is used. *This is the only song all Contest 0% English language lyrics are used. *There is a longer English version of the song recorded by Galvantula. *There is a longer Russian version of the song recorded by Galvantula. *There is a longer Thai version of the song recorded by both Galvantula and Pee Saderd; because Saderd speaks 0% of Russia's other two languages, English and Russian. Category:Songs Category:2016 IndyVision song entrants